


Two conditions

by bellofthetolppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Dad!Bellamy, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mom!Clarke, Protective!Bellamy, Some hurt/comfort, and first date, basically their daughter goes on a date for the first time lol, of the kiddo that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/pseuds/bellofthetolppl
Summary: Anon asked: idk if you write prompts but i love your bellarke family and i would love to read one where bellamy meets his daughter's first boyfriend and he's all protective and tries to 'scare' the guy and Clarke is there, putting some sense in him.





	Two conditions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:It has been a while since I last wrote a family fic that I actually posted on here! Hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on @jasperjoordan on tumblr.

It has been a week. An entire week since Cassie told them that she’s going to the Unity Day festivities with a boy from her cadet training class Trevor Collins. 

A week which Bellamy spent grumpy and snapping at everyone, most of all at poor Cassie who surely didn’t deserve his attitude. 

He has been the happiest when Cassie said she’d like to follow in his footsteps and become a guard. Neither he nor Clarke ever pushed the kids in any direction-they let them make the decisions for themselves. 

Cassie has just turned sixteen this spring when she came home after school one day finding her father feeding the youngest member of their family and the only boy, one-year old River, when she dropped her backpack and with a typical, very as Bellamy called it “Clarke-like” attitude announced that she wanted to sign up for the guards. 

Her sister Lea who was twelve had rolled her eyes dramatically and kept working on her rocket model which she was developing with her aunt Raven, as if this was no news to her at all and six year old Tessa looked at her with her big brown eyes and gave her the brightest of smiles yelping “Yey!” in support though Bellamy wasn’t sure she knew what exactly all of this meant. 

Clarke, who was doing her shift in medbay came in a few minutes after the announcement to find Bellamy still sitting in the same position, completely stunned with the only difference that now Riv was crawling on the floor calling “Dada!” every time he find something different to shove in his pretty much toothless smile. 

After bringing her mother up to speed, Cassie went on.

“I only got two conditions” she said and in all her teenage seriousness crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her parents with determination “I’m going to train in uncle Miller’s squad”

“But-” at that Bellamy hurried to disagree but Cassie of course interrupted him which made him grumpy and pouty in the span of two seconds.

“No, dad, I don’t want to be surrounded by people saying I’m only there cause I am your daughter. I want to make my own way.” Clarke threw him a knowing glance which made Bellamy sink lower in his chair, crossing his arms as well, though in a much more grouchy way than Cassie had. “That and…we both know if you train me, it won’t end well for either of us.”

Both Miller and Bellamy were in charge of training the young cadets. 

Every year they had a different group staring out as rookies and they split them in two big halves, as teams, which competed against each other and trained both individually and together. 

Bellamy figured this approach was a working one since it was better to teach twenty five kids and focus on them so you could work out their problems and differences, instead of fifty, which was simply impossible. 

“But I can-”

“However” Cassie interrupted him again and he groaned this time, actually groaned in protest “I’d like us to spar in the evening, I know I do have a lot you can teach me without embarrassing me to every kid in this camp.”

“I would never-”

“Bell, let’s hear her out” this time Clarke reached and put her hand over him calmly. “Go on, Cassie.” she urged her with a smile. 

It’s been hard having a teenager in the house these days, even if Cassie was very mature for her age, she was still a kid. 

Last year, specifically was a nightmare, with her staying late with friends from school or sneaking out to parties she was not supposed to go to. 

She seemed a little lost, not sure what she’s doing really and her grades made a wild deep dive that only got Bellamy more angry and grouchy. 

The thing was, Cassie has always been daddy’s girl. 

His first girl. 

And she held a very special place in his heart. 

Both he and Clarke always treated the kids equally and showered them with love, affection and in Bellamy’s case-lots of worrying but when Cassie was a kid she’d wake them up on a Saturday morning, climb up on their bed, sit on Bellamy’s back (he always slept on his stomach) and yell “Daddy! Time to go on an adventure!”. 

He would groan, pretend to be still asleep which would result in her poking him or tickling him, till he turned on his back, pulled her up and said “Oh now you woke the monster! Arghhhhh!” which would make Cassie giggle and usually wake Lea, who was a baby still back then, up.

Cassie would cry when Bellamy had to leave for a mission, be sad for a week and talk to him on the radio every day, she’d go to him when she had a nightmare, ask him to snuggle with her on her bed, not on theirs and he’d try to curl his big figure on her small bed, she’d make him go to the river with him, or ask him to ride their horse Demy (short for Demetra) and he would never say no.

But as she grew up, she started spending less and less time with him and more with her friends, not all of which were, as Bellamy insisted “the best company” to which Clarke had to roll her eyes because it simply wasn’t true but he just had to be a pain because he couldn’t accept his little girl wasn’t so little anymore. 

“And when we have exercises together with your squad, I want you to threat me as you do everyone else.”

Bellamy just glares around angrily first at Cassie then Clarke nudges his leg and he literally groans, pouting like River when he’s hungry or needs a change of diaper.

“Fine. I got it. But I still think you can join my team and we can-”

“Are you suggesting uncle Miller’s not good enough?” Cassie, always the diplomat, just like her mother. 

Clarke smiles proudly to herself and Bellamy gives her a look.

“Of course not, I just think that you’d feel better if you train with me.”

“Well, I’ve made my decision, dad and there’s nothing you can do to change my mind.” at that Bellamy, though looking a little hurt, nods, picks Riv from the floor and goes to the nursery to put him to bed.

“Don’t worry, he’ll get used to it.” Clarke assures and squeezes her shoulder in support.

He doesn’t. Not at first at least. He observes their training when he’s off and gives Miller tips, which he definitely doesn’t need and all of it results in an almost fight between the two of them and a big scolding from Clarke, so he lets it be. 

But of course he keeps tabs on her. 

He’s happy. She has started hanging out with the other cadets who are definitely better than her last clique and she’s quite good during training which makes his chest swell with pride. Even their one-on-one training sessions in the evening, in the backyard of their small cabin are going good.

And then Cassie announces her plans for the Unity Day celebrations.

They’ve just finished sparring, Cassie running inside, all sweaty and tired but with a gleaming face while Bellamy dragged his ass inside with a limp.

“How did it go?” Clarke asks as she feeds River on his chair next to the table and helps Lea with her homework. 

“Great.Till old grandpa’s knee here gave in.”

“I’m fine!” Bellamy announces from the living room and comes in carrying a towel he uses to wipe the sweat off his chest. 

He did a number on himself when last winter he went hunting after one of the biggest snow storms and ended up falling really bad down a steep hill and breaking his kneecap. 

Ever since, it has been a pain in the ass for him to use it properly (”Because it never healed the right way!” Clarke would say) especially when the weather was bad. And this spring, it has been extremely rainy, which in turn made him grumpier than usually.

“You always say you’re fine, daddy!” Lea chimes in and gives him a concerned look. She always worried like him and wanted to help like Clarke. That one time she tried patching his bleeding finger up and she was just four at the time. 

“It’s okay, kiddo, I promise.” and he leans down to kiss his daughter’s head which makes her squirm away.

“Ugh, dad, you’re sweaty!”

“Go shower, both of you!” Clarke orders as she struggles to feed River another spoon and gives in for a second “We’re having dinner together. And then I’m taking a look at that knee.” Bellamy waves her off dismissively as if he won’t have that when he knows goddamn well she’ll make him take a look before they go to bed.

“But I was going to go out with Trevor and Beth tonight.” Cassie protests and steals a piece of apple from River’s plate.

“Cassie, we haven’t been all home at the same time for a week.”

“Listen to your mother, kiddo.” 

“But I-”

“You’ve been hanging out with Trevor and Beth every evening, you can take a night off to spend with your family.” Bellamy steps in with his serious dad voice.

“We were going to help uncle Jasper with the Unity Days celebration! There will be something like a dance after that and Trevor invited me.”

“He what?”Bellamy’s head snaps so fast he can feel a his neck crack.

“I’m going to the celebrations with Trevor.” Cassie announces bravely now, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“No, you’re not.”

“Bellamy!” Clarke says warningly and then turns to her daughter “I didn’t know you liked Trevor.”

Cassie shrugs like it’s not a big deal and snatches another apple from Riv’s plate which she chews on loudly.

“I guess he’s nice.”

“You _GUESS_?”

“Bellamy!”

“What?! Why am I the only one freaking out here cause our daughter is going with some stranger to the biggest event of the year!”

“Because you freak over everything”

“Cassie!” Clarke was rubbing her forehead tiredly. She always had to mediate between those two and she definitely wasn’t looking forward to Lea and Tessa going on their first dates.”Both of you cut it off.”

“Is it a date?” Bellamy asks with fear and Cassie rolls her eyes.

“I don’t know. Maybe. We haven’t really discussed it.”

_"HAVEN’T REALLY DISCUSSED IT??”_

“Dad, why do you have to be so dramatic? He’s a boy a nice boy and I’m going to the dance with him and our friends. What is there to be a pain in the ass for?”

“Cassie, don’t talk to your dad like this!”

“Sorry. I just don’t get why he has to be like that. Trevor is nice to me. And it’s not like all of you won’t be there as well, so dad would get to embarrass me the entire time anyway, watching me like a hawk.”

“I would not!” Clarke raises her eyebrow at that and he pulls a chair to sit down next to Riv. That damn knee.

“Okay, you can go with Trevor, but we’d want you back by eleven.”

“Ten!” Bellamy opposes angrily.

“I’m not five, I can’t come home at ten!”

“Ten thirty it is then.” Clarke settles and before Cassie could argue she cuts her off “That’s final, kiddo, take it or leave it.”

“Fine! Ugh!” Cassie throws her arms in the air and takes off to shower still murmuring under her nose. 

“Yes, we know, we are horrible and you hate us!” Bellamy bites back, he just can’t help it and Cassie closes the bathroom door with a loud thud that sends River into a frustrated crying fit. 

Bellamy gets to pick him up but Clarke doesn’t miss him wincing and cuts him off.

“No, don’t you dare, just sit,I got him.” she picks him up while Bellamy dramatically leans back on the chair and sighs.

“How are you okay with this? Going out with some boy we know nothing about!”

“Bellamy, you can’t stop this. She’s growing up, you have to accept it. We can’t cut her off from the world just cause we’re afraid.”

“I’m not cutting her off, I just-” Riv keeps crying his guts out though so Bellamy opens his arms and she places him in his embrace which quiets him down right away. 

“I don’t know how you do that.” 

“He just likes resting on my tummy, don’t you,big boy?” Bellamy kisses River’s head as he lays down spread on his naked chest.

“Cassie used to love it too.”

“I know.” Clarke comes behind him and buries her fingers in his curls, scratching his head in a way that she knows will calm him down, because right now, he was still fuming. 

She stares down at him and River and smiles-god, she loved her kids so much, but seeing them with Bellamy, did things to her. 

After three girls, all of whom mostly looked like him, with curly hairs and brown eyes, River came to the world with blond hair like hers and blue-green eyes that were just like her father’s. 

His face was still speckled with freckles all over that went all the way to his back, just like Bellamy’s and the girl’s, but it was the first time one of their kids inherited something from her too. 

Bellamy disagreed with her. He said the girls all had her stubbornness and determination and he wasn’t wrong but Cassie reminded her of Octavia so much it hurt while Lea had Clarke’s selflessness and willingness to help others and Tess inherited her love for drawing. 

River’s interests were yet to be determined but he liked climbing on his sisters, especially on Cassie, who had a weak spot for him, and driving them crazy. 

Later that night, when the kids were all put to bed and Clarke was wrapping his knee in a bandage to relief the swelling, she could see him still thinking about it. 

Knowing him, he probably won’t sleep for a week before and after Unity Days.

“Promise me you won’t look into this boy, okay?”

“I wasn’t even thinking about it.”

“Bellamy Blake, I know you. You’d be off on your feet running around camp tomorrow,trying to find him and scare the shit out of him.”

“I-…wouldn’t scare him! I’d just…talk some sense into him.”

“Bellamy!”

“I think he was that lanky red-haired boy. The Collins’ son, right? His father works in the bakery and his mother-”

“She passed away two winters ago from a really bad case of pneumonia.” she says sadly “So don’t go around torturing the boy!” 

“I’m just…” he couldn’t finish off, he was feeling so many things, he couldn’t explain it all.

“Scared? Worried? Confused? So am I, Bell, but don’t do anything stupid or Cassie will get really hurt, okay?” when he doesn’t say anything she pulls at the bandage some more to bring him back and he ouchies like a baby “Promise me!”

“Fine, fine,I promise.”

And he tries, he really does, but the next day he still snoops around while Miller is training the cadets and observes them, asks how Trevor’s performing and what kind of guy he is to which Miller raises his eyebrows but tells Bellamy what he can with a few words which of course is not enough for him. 

Later that evening he comes home to find Cassie helping her mom with River while Tessa and Lea draw on the table. He greets them all with a kiss on the head as much as they protest and then wraps Clarke in a tight hug.

“Is there any way for me to get a dress for Unity Days?” Cassie asks casually while she tries to untangle Riv’s fist from her hair “Do we have enough rations for that?”

Even though they had their own camp and were doing quite well, the Arkadians were still struggling and so there was a ration system. 

It was not as harsh as the one in space but having four kids required a lot of meals on the table, diaper cloths for Riv, new shoes for Lea and Tessa who were growing up way too fast and stationary for school. 

Needless to say, despite them working their asses off both in medbay and in the guards as well as participating in the council, they were struggling from time to time to make all ends meet.

“Oh, honey I don’t know if we can-” Clarke started but Bellamy interrupted her.

“We’ll make it happen.” he promises and for the first time this week Cassie gives him a smile which makes his heart ache. 

Clarke gives him a look but he shakes his head trying to say he’s got it and she lets it be.

The next day, the night before the dance, Cassie comes home to find a pretty green dress on her bed. It’s a simple summer dress with tiny yellow flowers all over, knee-length and short-sleeved. She falls in love with it and comes rushing to the living room to hug her mom.

“It was all your dad, so you should thank him.” and as she says it Bellamy comes back home from his evening shift, dragging his tired self, still limping a bit and is suddenly welcomed by a running sixteen year old that screeches how much she loves him and the dress.

He smiles and hugs her back, holding her tightly. 

“I love you, kiddo.” he whispers and feels his eyes well with tears.

“Love you too, dad!” she runs off to her room, probably to put it on and Clarke comes by.

“Noticed the winter jacket I got you last year is gone.” she wraps her arms around his neck and he gives her a tired smile.

“Who needs a jacket in the summer,huh?” 

“Oh, Bell…” she shakes her head and he leans down, touching her forehead. 

He traded it, the idiot. She got it for him because his last one was so paper thin, he got a bad cough, standing long nights out guarding the gates during his shifts. 

He tried fighting her on it,saying it’s okay and he doesn’t need such a good jacket but she had insisted.And now he gave it away to get Cassie her dress. 

His stupid selfless ass. 

Next day he’s the most annoying grumpy person on earth though. 

It’s Unity Days and the camp is buzzing with joy and festivities, preparations for the big celebration, organizing things last minute. 

It wouldn’t be just a skypeople event, there would be grounders coming too, joining them in the evenings and most probably discussing trades and deals, especially with the clans closest to them so of course, naturally, it is crazy.

When the evening comes Bellamy’s walking around the living room in his best shirt with little River in arms as he casually strolled by the window and waited for Trevor to come pick Cassie up.

Clarke and the girls were getting ready in the bedroom, fixing their dresses, their hair, all of it so he’s left without any supervision (or Clarke-vision as she likes to call it) and when he sees the figure of a lanky teenage boy with red hair like the fire approaching their house nervously with flowers in one hand, he takes his chances and quietly opens the door and sneaks outside.

“Mr. Blake, sir” he greets when he sees Bellamy coming down the stairs of their wooden camp with gurgling River in hands, in all his angry glory. 

Bellamy gives him a once over, raises an eyebrow at the flowers and almost groans.

“It’s _Lieutenant_ Blake” nobody at camp ever called him that. He earned the title with years of hard work and managing the guards but everyone addressed him as either councilman Blake or Guardsman Blake “and Cassie’s favorites are the calla lilies not the daises.”

Poor Trevor swallows hard and squeezes his bouquet.

“When we walked by the river yesterday I noticed she enjoyed the daises more, sir. With…all due respect, sir. Lieutenant, I mean” poor kid was stuttering but trying to keep it together.

“Are you saying I don’t know my own daughter’s favorite flowers?”

“Not at all, sir. I was not suggesting no such thing, sir uhh…lieutenant, that is.”

“You went by the river yesterday?”

“Yes, sir we were running. Training. As you know I’m in the guards.”

“So I hear.” he clears his throat “Listen now, kid-”

“Bellamy!” Clarke came off the door just as he was about to majorly screw things. She threw him a glance saying “What the hell do you think you’re doing” and gave Trevor a polite smile which seemed to relax him a bit. 

“What are you doing out? You should go help Lea with her braid!”

“I thought you were doing that. Ouch!” Clarke casually steps on his toes and makes him wince.

“You must be Trevor” she reaches out and he shakes her hand “I hope my husband wasn’t impolite to you.”

“No, not at all, ma’am” Clarke seems swooned by his pleasantries which makes Bellamy clench his jaw.

“So listen, we’ll need you to bring Cassie back at ten thirty, okay?”

“Yes, that’s not a problem.”

“It better not be” Bellamy uttered, which earned him another toe-stepping from Clarke. 

“Trevor!” Cassie finally arrives as well and she stops at the top of their porch stairs. 

Bellamy’s breath hitches and his eyes fill with tears once again and the sight of his beautiful girl in the dress he picked for her with her hair down and a small braid tied over like a princess’s crown, just like Clarke used to wear it before. 

She rushes down and hugs Trevor. Before Bellamy knows it, she’s saying their goodbyes and promises Clarke she’ll be on time and see them later.

“Did you pull the Lieutenant Blake on the poor kid?” Clarke asks as she takes River off of him. 

“I did not!”

“You so did!” 

“Okay, maybe! But he was being cocky.”

“No, he was not. Now go get the girls and let’s go. We’ll be late.”

Bellamy’s grumpiness dissipates and is instead replaced by sadness. 

He sits by the table with River in his lap, watches Clarke and the girls dance till they got tired and went off to play with the other kids and nursed a lonely cup of moonshine to himself. 

At some point Raven and Jasper take River off his hands so they could play with him some, being his godparents and all, and he unconsciously drags himself to the so called _“dance floor”_ which was just the space around the campfire where the kids and some of the adults danced around on music from the old days picked specifically by Jasper. 

He raises his eyebrows when he finds Clarke lurking in the back near a pine tree and when he follows her gaze, he finds her staring at none other than Cassie and Trevor, dancing to a slow song on the other side of the fire.

“I thought I was the paranoid parent?” he jokes as he comes from behind. She’s tense and he gives her a look but then leans down to kiss her cheek. 

“I’m not spying on them, I’m just hanging in here.”

“Just like you weren’t asking around camp about Trevor, huh?” she looks away ashamed “I run the guards, Clarke. I know when my wife is asking about members from it.”

All this time he got scolded by her for being a worried mess who couldn’t sleep and got up in the middle of the night to make tea or read books on the porch and she was doing the same thing he was.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her back to his chest.

“We did good raising her, you know that right? She’ll be okay.” Clarke throws him a look of disbelief at his words. “I know,I know…I’ve been a pain all week but Cassie’s smart.”

“She’s sixteen, Bell, she’s still so young. I was seventeen when Finn got in my head, a year older than her.”

“That was different. I don’t think this boy’s like this.”

“All boys are like this.”

“Wow, thanks.” he huffs, pretending to be annoyed and she elbows him in the ribs which makes him groan.

“Except you. You’re just a cute idiot and you worry too much but your heart is good.”

“Maybe so is Trevor’s.” she sighs and hugs herself even closer. He leans his chin on her shoulder. “I’m sorry that I’ve been acting so stupid, neglecting your feelings about this. It wasn’t right.”

“You’re forgiven.” and she meant it. 

Clarke wasn’t proud of many things in her life, but she was happy that they had both done a great job raising their kids and making sure they do not repeat their parent’s mistakes. 

Bellamy never made Cassie believe she should take care of her siblings as the oldest one, she was not a parent, she was a child and as such had to enjoy it. 

It was their job to raise them and they all developed a natural feeling of love and protectiveness over each other, but it was never to an extreme as it was with Bellamy and Octavia. 

Bellamy and Clarke had treated them equally and with respect even if they were just kids and let them explore the world as they grew, setting boundaries and rules but also giving them freedom and encouraging them to be kind to everyone around them. 

Of course they worried, Bellamy could simply not help himself. 

He would have a crazy phase whenever Clarke got pregnant, coming up with task after task that he had to do-prepare the nursery, get new baby clothes, diapers, provide every food Clarke craved and then when their child was born he’d become a sweet crying sappy mess that she just…well…adored. 

He was such a loving father.

“You feel like showing these kids what dancing really looks like, princess?” he suggests teasingly.

“Let’s go, old man.” she takes his hand and pulls him to the dance floor. “That is, if your knee can handle it.”

“Oh, shut up!” 

They are sweet on the slow dance but they embarrass the hell out of Cassie when Jasper plays some old rock songs. Lea and Tessa join them and then Bellamy takes River from Raven and together they all dance in a circle till Cassie strolls by. 

Bellamy smiles and takes her hand, pulling her to his chest briefly before they all start dancing together.

“I’m sorry for being such a pain, kiddo.”

“I love you too, dad.”


End file.
